


I'm So Sorry

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel, sanki o akşam hiçbir şey olmamış, sanki tüm ailesini canlı canlı yakmamışçasına radyodaki müziğe eşlik ederek evine geri döndü.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Sorry

Imagine Dragons - I'm So Sorry

Herkesin ve her şeyin uykuda olduğu gecenin derin sessizliğini bir arabanın ani fren sesi kesti. Geceye karışan siyah arabanın sürücü koltuğunda oturan sarışın adam, arabayı iki katlı, güzel sayılabilecek tahta evin önünde durdurduğunda aklında hala soru işaretleri vardı. Dikiz aynasındaki yansımasına bir bakış attıktan sonra nefesinin altından bir, "Siktir et." mırıldanarak arabadan indi.

Arabanın eve bakan kapısına yaslanıp bir sigara yaktı ve bir nefes çekip evi izlemeye başladı.  
Sabırlı bir adam değildi Gabriel, hiçbir şeye uzun süre odaklanamazdı. Zaten her köşesini bildiği eve neden bu kadar baktığını anlamadı bir süre. Kendini bildi bileli kabuslarının başrolü olmuştu o ev. Problem evde miydi yoksa evin içindekilerde miydi bir türlü anlayamamıştı sarışın adam. O yüzden kesin çözüm için ikisini birden ortadan kaldırmaya karar vermişti. 

Aklındaki fikrin güzelliğiyle gülümseyerek bagaja doğru ilerledi. Arabanın anahtarındaki tuşa basarak bagajı açtı. Yanyana duran iki büyük, kırmızı bidonu görünce gülümsemesi iyice büyüdü.  
Sigarasını düşmemesi için iki dudağı arasına sıkıştırarak bidonlarla beraber eve doğru yürüdü. Küçüklüğünden beri sevememişti o evi. Duvarları çok soğuktu, odaları ise çok ruhsuz. Çatının sol tarafından sarkan sarmaşıklar ve evi çevreleyen otlar ortada birleşmiş, evin bir cephesini yeşile boyamıştı.

Yıllardır sorunun hep kendisinde olduğunu düşünmüştü Gabriel. Annesi ve babasının kavgalarının, babasının çekip gitmesinin, ablasının başına gelenlerin, kısacası her şeyin tek sorumlusunun kendisi olduğunu sanmıştı. Ama değildi her ne kadar sarışın adam aksine inansa da.

"Yukarıdaki güneş, evlat, hepimiz için aynı parlıyor. Ne diğerleri için fazla, ne bizim için az. Her birimiz için aynı parlıyor. O yüzden kendini ölümüne sev." demişti barda tanıştığı bir adam. Gabriel'in gözünü açan da bu olmuştu. Birkaç şişenin de etkisi olmuştu tabii ama bu sadece küçük bir ayrıntıydı.

Ağzında hala sönmeyen sigarasıyla bidonlardan birini açıp içindeki sıvıyı otların üzerine rastgele döktü.  
İki bidonu da tüm evin çevresine ve evin tahta duvarlarına döktükten sonra birkaç adım geri çekilerek eserini izleyen bir artist edasıyla eve baktı.

Cumartesiyi pazara bağlayan bu gecede annesinin de üvey canavarların da evde olduğundan emindi Gabriel. Hayatında ilk defa lunapark görmüş bir çocuğun neşesi ve heyecanı vardı sarışın adamın kahverengi gözlerinde bu yüzden. İçi içine sığmıyor gibiydi.

İşi biten bidonları nereye olduğuna dikkat etmeden iki yana fırlattı. Arkasında iz veya kanıt bırakmak gibi bir sakıncası yoktu sarışın adamın. Hayatta hiçbir korkusu veya sakıncası olmamıştı zaten. Neden olsundu ki?

Yerden bir küçük taş bulup annesinin ve o adamın penceresine attı. Daha sonra bir tane üvey kardeşlerinin camına, bir tane de kendi kardeşinin camına attı. Geldiğinden beri ses çıkarmamaya çalışmıştı Gabriel ama şimdi herkesin uyanmasını istiyordu. Herkesin görmesini istiyordu çünkü genç adam.

Artık neredeyse bitmiş olan sigarasından son bir nefes çekip dumanı üflerken izmariti elinde çevirdi.  
Yüzünde şeytani kıskandıracak bir gülümsemeyle uyku sersemi bir şekilde camda duran annesine baktı. Fısıldayan sesindeki alayla, "Ah, çok özür dilerim." dedi ve artık uyanmış olan tüm ev halkının şaşkın bakışları altında hala yanan izmariti eve doğru fırlattı.

Oldum olası ateşi izlemeyi severdi sarışın adam. İki katlı tahta ev büyük bir hızla içindekilerle birlikte tutuşmaya başlaması Gabriel'in içindeki ateşi söndüren şey olmuştu.  
Bütün evin yanmasını beklemedi Gabriel. O kadar sabırlı bir adam olamamıştı hiç. Yanan evi ve aslında birçok şeyi daha arkasında bırakarak park ettiği siyah arabasına doğru ilerledi. Sol kapıyı açıp bir ayağını içeri attı, eve son kez baktıktan sonra tekrar, "Özür dilerim." dedi ve arabaya girip kapıyı çarptı.

Gabriel, sanki o akşam hiçbir şey olmamış, sanki tüm ailesini canlı canlı yakmamışçasına radyodaki müziğe eşlik ederek evine geri döndü.


End file.
